


Love And Alcohol

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara, F/F, Happy Ending, Mariachis, SuperCorp, Translation Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lena goes back with her ex-boyfriend and Kara drowns her sorrows in booze. Next day, an unexpected turn of events happens





	Love And Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amor y Alcohol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725468) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines). 



> Links are for the mentioned songs. They're mariachi songs in Spanish so headphone users, beware. If you'd like me to post the translations to the lyrics, let me know. Wrote this in Spanish to ignore my depression and then translated it for the heck of it, so sorry if it sucks.

Alex's phone rang in the middle of the night and Maggie practically threw it in her face to silence the ruckus that is Alex's ringtone in the middle of the night.

"Uh, Alex?" It was the bartender from the alien bar, his voice barely audible over a clatter of what seemed to be Mariachi songs

"We need you to take your sister. She's done drinking, and you know how she gets when she's sad and drunk."

Ever since Lena returned with her ex, Kara had been going more and more frequently to the bar and this was the third time in the month that she had been to fetch Kara from the bar, since a drunken Kara can be a danger to herself and to others, but never for Alex.

"Be there soon" Alex said half-asleep as she got up from the bed.

As fast as she could, Alex arrived at the bar and found Kara at the bar, singing at full lounge capacity a song from [Jose Alfredo Jiménez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRapFXUhc1U); the Kryptonian adapting a part so that it was something more personal than Mexico, a country they had visited once when they were little girls, for her beloved planet Krypton and the city of Argo where Kara was born and grew until the planet exploded.

Sadly and with fresh tears in her eyes Kara sang forlornly:

_Life is not worth a thing_

_Life isn’t precious at all_

_Starts with us crying_

_And with us crying, it ends_

_That's why in this universe_

_Life isn’t worth a thing_

 

_Beautiful Argo I left in Krypton_

_Your fairs, with your plays_

_There life took bets_

_And the winner was respected_

_There, in my precious Argo,_

_Life was also worthless_

“Ok, little sister. You’ve had too much for tonight. "Alex sighed as Kara practically hugged the bottle and sipped the equivalent of whiskey while she was crying even more and her tears made her look even more miserable than she normally seemed since a gossip magazine published pictures of Lena and her boyfriend kissing in a restaurant together with others of the two together holding hands.

Even Jon was worried about Kara but he did not know how to say it or what to do to make Kara smile again; Alex, for her part, was sure that everything would pass at some point but she really hated Lena a little more whenever she saw Kara sad and without her smile that made it appear that the sun was in the mouth of the heroine.

All the way back Kara sobbed and Alex swore that between sighs Kara whispered the name of Lena with a tone of love and broken heart at the same time and to top it all, when they reached Alex's house Kara started to shout the lyrics of '[Eternal Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4hz5VgQqVo)' by Juan Gabriel, causing Maggie to wake up.

"Okay, what the fuck?" Maggie said grumpily as she watched as Kara could barely sit down, since she was in the lounge chair and looked as if she was going to go sideways.

"She got wasted again for the same thing," sighed Alex, tired of her adoptive sister doing that to herself for a love issue.

"I told the stupid idiot to tell Lena but no," Maggie said, lengthening the no to emphasize Kara's denial to confess her feelings "It had to be Kara and look what happened: They beat her to Lena’s heart and here we are.

"I love her more than that asshole," Kara said, her speech slurred and clearly drunk. "But I cannot tell her because I'm not ..." Kara made a gesture with her hands that only her intoxicated mind would know what it meant.

"Yep, utterly fucking wasted" Maggie shook her head from side to side and said to her girlfriend, "Leave her here, and let her handle the hangover by herself tomorrow so she’ll learn to not drink that much"

* * *

The next day, more miserable than last night due to the combination of broken heart and hangover, Kara drank a drink with anti-hangover qualities while eating an extremely spicy broth in order to fight  the hangover while Alex and Maggie judged in silence the poor girl.

“I know, I know” Kara broke the silence “I should have told her ... but she’s so beautiful and I, as Kara, do not attract attention. Maybe Supergirl has an opportunity but for now I will have to endure this.

“Kara” Alex was going to say something to her sister but Kara's cell phone rang and Kara moved at breakneck speed at the special tone she had assigned to Lena.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Kara said, trying not to break her voice at the thought of her lover in the arms of another.

"We broke up again” Lena replied in a dry, half-dead voice, clearly rough from crying and screaming in pain. "I thought it would work this time but ..." Lena did not finish that sentence and Kara could not contain herself.

"I'll be there shortly” When she hung up, all the joy that had left Kara returned to her face in one swoop

“They broke up!” Kara did a cute little dance where she was standing and screamed in Kryptonian _“PRAISED BE RAO!! THEY BROKE UP!!!”_

Once Kara calmed down, Alex told her sister using all the power and authority she had over the heroine. "You have to tell her, Kara”

“But she just broke up with this assho-” Kara decided that the man did not deserve to be called as she called her own ex, whose name goes something around the lines of Manguel  

"Not right now, obviously," Alex clarified as Kara moved like the wind at super speed across the apartment, making herself presentable to go see Lena. "But you have to tell her when it's convenient. I do not want any more calls in the middle of the night from the bar telling me that you broke the glass of the show case where they have the expensive liquor throwing peanuts in your frustration”

"Which by the way neither of us will pay," Maggie interjected and playfully told Kara "Get a job, you free-loading hippie!" 

Kara appeared in the room ready and ready to leave and said decisively "Look, I'm going to go to Lena’s as a friend and then I'll see the other thing when the time comes” and with that she just flew away.

* * *

Kara arrived at Lena's pent-house and found the business woman sitting on the large sofa in her living room with a bottle of Johnnie Walker half-empty in her arms; her beautiful face and eyes red of so much crying.

"Before I start, I have to tell you that he's an idiot for letting you go for the second time." Kara told her friend with voice so sweet that Lena began to feel better just by hearing. 

"I know," Lena sighed, taking another swig from her bottle. "And we always fought. I do not even know how we lasted together so much this time” 

"Can you tell me why I assume he left?" Kara knew the guy had picked up his things because when she entered the room she had scanned it with her x-ray vision, as she could not magically know that sort of thing being Kara. 

“He said I'm in love with someone else and I was just wasting his time” Lena answered and tried to finish the bottle in one sitting but Kara, with her great strength, took it away, a few drops of alcohol staining the blue blouse the businesswoman was wearing. 

"Why would he say that?" Kara's interior was twisting with worry and anguish, if so, nothing had really changed and Kara was still without the love of the woman she loved. 

"He said I kept talking about her and I do not know how to do anything but think about her." Lena sobbed and a tear escaped her right eye. "And the worst is that I think he's right. 

"Well ... who is the lucky girl?" Kara could feel in her stomach the pain of her hopes being destroyed coming back and prepared for the final blow. Lena swallowed and pounced on Kara, sighing at the blonde's lips in a sensual tone before closing the gap between the two with her lips “You” 

_Years later, Lena and Kara would fondly remember on their way to their honeymoon how they kissed for the first time in Lena’s penthouse couch and Kara would joke that Lena never stopped tasting a little bit like Whiskey._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and check out my other stories. If you happen to be itchin' for some sci-fi or just want to make me happy, read Lost in Earth and leave comments there. It's my baby and I'd appreciate it if you guys showed it some love. Find me in Tumblr as CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines


End file.
